


A Little Love...

by flickawhip



Series: Jeff Hardy Imagines [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brother Nero Jeff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jeff needs a little reassurance... which you give, freely.Written for the Imagines Blog





	A Little Love...

\- “How can you... handle this?”  
\- Jeff  
\- Nero  
\- Sounds so broken that you sigh  
\- Speaking softly  
\- “Baby...”  
\- You can’t help stroking his cheek  
\- “I might not be able to understand what you’re going through, but I understand you need someone here for you.”  
\- You pause then add  
\- “I want to be that person...”  
\- Another pause  
\- “I love you... Jeff. I don’t care what name you use... I still love you.”  
\- He stares at you in silence  
\- Then smiles  
\- Moving to kiss you  
\- Finding so much comfort in your words that he seems to glow  
\- “I love you...”  
\- “I love you too... my darling man.”  
\- You whisper the words  
\- Kissing him softly  
\- Sweetly  
\- “My husband.”


End file.
